


The Telepath's Gaze, or, But Does It Have Pockets?

by Antrodemus



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antrodemus/pseuds/Antrodemus
Summary: Let's talk about that costume--- or the lack thereof.





	The Telepath's Gaze, or, But Does It Have Pockets?

"She said she uses it to keep the men around her off-balance, and she's not objectified because it's her choice to dress that way," Scott said. 

His wife lifted an eyebrow. "Is that what she said?" She closed her eyes as he dug a thumb in just under the ball of her foot. "Oh, God, don't stop, please." 

"To hear is to obey, my love. Why? You don't think that's it?"

"Not it at all. I think she doesn't feel objectified because she has this concealed---- very well-concealed--- streak of fair play," said Jean.

She clearly wanted to be asked, but it doesn't do to squander the marital advantage afforded by the giving of a killer foot rub. He waited her silence out. 

"Spoilsport," Jean said, pouting. Scott's mouth crooked up at the corner as he pulled his knuckles across her arch with a very particular English,. She gasped and bit her lip. "Look. Emma's a telepath, one of the best there is. She was reading minds when most girls are reading Judy Blume--- a little harder, please. And the trouble with being a telepath at that age---"

"---you learn too much, too early?" Scott interrupted.

"I was going to say, you have to learn how to turn it off, but that too." Scott tried to put support into the squeeze. Not being able to block out the thoughts of grown-ups and kids alike must have been a hell of a way to spend fifth grade. "So, she dresses the way she was forced to see the rest of the world--- wearing uncomfortable-looking and incredibly impractical underwear."

"So the shoe is on the other foot," said Scott, pushing her foot off his lap. "Speaking of..." He beckoned for her other leg. 

She complied, sighing happily. "I love you, Scott Summers." 

Scott smiled. "I believe you, Jean Summers."


End file.
